Owned
by Avrildulac
Summary: Bella asks Jasper a question about something she read in fan fiction and would like to try. AH. One-shot. June 26, 2013 WitFit Challenge. Prompts: Brawl, drawl, scrawl. Rated M for adult themes and graphic descriptions.


Today's prompts: June 26, 2013 WitFit Challenge

Word Prompts: Brawl, drawl, scrawl

Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

Owned

Looking back, as beer drips down my face and I stare at Jasper's widened eyes, as he wipes the foamy remnants dribbling off his chin with the back of his hand, I know I should have asked my question differently.

...

So, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately. "Supernatural" fan fiction to be exact. Sexy Sam and his gorgeous older brother Dean. They're hunting evil spirits, killing virgin vampires and opening the gates to Hell as they cruise the country in Dean's black Impala. Along the way, they're having tons of mind-blowing sex with scores of beautiful women and sometimes beautiful- but deadly- demons. And the sex- I've never read anything hotter!

The details in fan fiction are so descriptive that it's like reading a manual on sex. A really sexy, hot manual of tons of things I want to try. Don't get me wrong, my sex life is really good. There are times though, that I just want more. We have three kids and had tons of great sex before we got married. It slowed down for a while, but now, the kids are getting older and we're finally getting some of "our" time back and well, I've been reading fan fiction for almost a year now and I like to try new things. So, I've made suggestions and we've experimented with some new positions and I found out that I like it a little rough. Nothing too rough, no brawling or anything like that but I like when I'm not the one in control. I like to be told what to do.

Now, as I wipe my face with the white cloth napkin that covered my lap during my lunch, I wonder how badly my hair smells of Jasper's beer- Magic Hat Circus Boy to be exact. I think I'll have to rinse it in the restroom sink before I head home. Our waiter just left our table, bringing me some more napkins before scrawling something in his notepad and walking away.

I watch as Jasper's mouth closes then tentatively reopens, but no words of wisdom come forth, just an incredulous look full of confusion until finally, finally he speaks.

"Bella. I. You. Did I hear you correctly?" He finally manages. "Wait. Don't answer that. Let me process this for a minute." Jasper briefly makes eye contact with me before lowering his head. He picks up his fork and twirls it between his long fingers. I'm watching. Waiting. I can see his pursed lips moving slowly, and then I watch as his lips curve into a smirk. That bastard. I feel my face flush as he raises his head and his eyes meet mine.

"Oh, Bella," he drawls in his charming southern boy voice, teasing out the "a" in my name. Jasper's smirk is gone. In it's place is a full on grin. A blindingly bright "Mr Golden Sun" grin that has me squirming in my seat. "You're embarrassed now?" he asks raising his eyebrows as he questions me.

"Uhhhhh. . . " I moan. I push the plate with my half eaten sandwich away and cover my eyes with my hands. I rest my elbows on the table and begin to massage my forehead. "Do I have to repeat my question?" I whisper.

"Well," he begins, "as your face is redder than I've ever seen it, I think I heard you correctly. But, maybe I didn't. I mean, that was so out of left field. Hell! It was out of the ball park. I'll be embarrassed if I heard you incorrectly and I answer your question based on what I think I heard." I should be confused by his convoluted words, but I'm not. They make perfect sense.

"Hang on," he says reaching into his jeans to retrieve his cell phone. I see his eyes flicker back and forth as he reads his text and then he types a quick reply. "Sorry," he says as he slips his phone back into his pocket.

"Jasper," I start. I'm twisting the damp napkin in my hands as I look at him. "I've known Alice forever and I have to tell you that we share a lot. I mean, A LOT. So, uh, I know about your sex life."

"Yes, Bella," purrs Jasper. "I know. I know what Alice tells you."

"Oh!" So, if he knows that I know then this is going to be so much easier.

"But, Bella," the corner of Jasper's mouth lifts up as he says, "I know all about yours and Eddie's too."

"Oh." I think I should be embarrassed. How much detail does Alice give him? Does he know that I like Edward to kneel on the bed with my heels on his shoulders, his hands gripping the tops of my arms as he slams into me again and again? I love the sounds he makes when he takes me this way; the predatory look in his eyes as he comes undone as he fingers me into oblivion. Or how I like him to tie my hands behind my back and lower me to a kneeling position on the hard wood floor while I suck his cock? I love it when he threads his fingers through my hair, forcing my mouth to take him faster, deeper. Does Alice tell him that I like Edward to bite me, leaving marks all over my neck and stomach and thighs? I feel my face heating at the memories but it's not from embarrassment.

"Okay," I say as I realize I'm relieved that Jasper knows. I mean, I hope it's Alice that's sharing my secrets with Jasper. It would be weird if Jasper and Edward are sitting around talking about how I like my arms to be tied above my head while Edward pounds into me. But, either way, Jasper knows. And, I did come to him for advice. I know how much he and Alice enjoy their kinky fuckery.

Our waiter comes back, asks if we need anything else, then leaves the check on the table and wanders away. I wonder how much of our conversation he's heard.

Jasper's smiling. Waiting for me. "So. . ." he prompts.

"So." I smile. I can do this. I see that our waiter is across the room and wait for Jasper to put his beer down and swallow this time. "How do I ask Edward to choke me while we're having sex?" I'm looking at Jasper and he's looking right at me while I blabber on, "I mean, not where my eyes are rolling to the back of my head and I'm turning blue, but just some pressure on my neck. Holding me in place. Edward's complete control over me and my complete trust in him. I want to feel owned. In a good way, you know?" I realize this is probably too much information for Jasper but I can't stop myself from spewing forth more verbal diarrhea. "Alice told me you've experimented with breath play and I just want to know. I want Edward's hands around my neck while he's buried inside me."

Jasper's eyes widen and, fortunately, this time I'm not treated to a Circus Boy shower. Jasper looks over my shoulder, then back at me and nods.

"Hmmm. . " Jasper looks mischievous. "Bella, I really am sorry."

"What are you talking about?" My mind starts spinning. Why is he sorry? Is he telling other people what I like Edward to do to me? What I like to do to Edward? Who is he telling? Should I care?

"I didn't know he was going to come." Jasper says as he interrupts my inner turmoil. Jasper runs his hand through his blonde hair and then lays his hand atop mine on the table. "I'm sorry but you don't have to wonder how you're going to ask Edward."

I'm so confused. Jasper squeezes my hand as he stands up and grabs the check. He leans across the table and kisses my cheek.

"Jasper. . ." I ask, "What-"

He looks into my eyes and smiling sheepishly he says, "I was answering Ed's text, I didn't know- I'm sorry." He juts his chin out to point to a space behind me. As I turn I hear Jasper's chair scratching the tile floor and I look up into Edward's eyes.

Fortunately for Edward I only had one beer and I finished my liquid courage long before I even started my lunch. I feel my face heating as Edward takes three long strides and is standing next to me. He hovers over me in my chair and smiles down at me, his teeth bright and white, and I think of them biting across my thighs. I look across the room as I feel a gentle throbbing between my legs.

Edward's hand reaches out and his fingers trace a path down by cheek, down my neck. I shiver as his warm hand rests atop my shoulder. "Bella. . ." he begins. I look up at him shyly and wonder if he thinks I've gone too far.

"Edward," I say as I slowly shake my head and look away again. "I-"

But he cuts me off. "Bella." I look up at Edward and see his jaw set, his green eyes boring into mine and I can't look away. His fingers trace a path back up my neck but then his hand opens and I feel his fingers curve around the front of my neck. His thumb gently runs up and down my nape. His grip tightens, his fingers pressing into my neck, holding me still, I can't contain the small whimper that escapes my throat.

Edward leans down, his hand never leaving my neck, the gentle pressure that is holding me in place, and my eyes flicker closed. His lips are by my ear, his warm breath whispering words that make me want to run home yet hold me in place at the same time. "Up. Now." He demands, "We're going home."

Edward gives me his panty-dropping smirk. He releases my neck, takes a step back and holds his hand out for me.

Totally owned.

A/N . Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please review!  
I used all three words in the Witfit prompt- did you find them all?  
thanks for reading!


End file.
